Various specialized shoes have been developed over the years, adapted to the pursuit of various hobbies or specialized occupations. An example is the bowling shoe, which is generally carried in a common container or bag along with a bowling ball, hand towel, and/or other accessories. Golf is another activity which generally utilizes a specialized shoe, having cleats or spikes on the sole and heel thereof for better traction on natural turf surfaces at golf courses.
The outdoor environment in which golf shoes are normally worn generally results in a need to clean such shoes periodically, and the spikes also require maintenance from time to time. Moreover, due to the spikes, the indoor wear of such shoes is generally prohibited, e.g., in the clubhouse, snack bar, etc. However, the typical golf bag fails to provide any suitable storage area for such shoes, and even if it did, generally there is no accommodation for additional maintenance and cleaning supplies. Moreover, in the event that the carriage of such shoes is desired, one would not wish to also carry a sports equipment bag (bowling, golf, etc.) just in order to carry the shoes.
Accordingly, the need arises for a shoe maintenance and storage box providing for the storage and carriage of a single pair of shoes therein, and also for the storage and carriage of cleaning and maintenance supplies therefor. The box should also provide a support therein and be convertible to provide for the holding of a shoe on the support, for maintenance and cleaning of the shoe.